


i'm curious for you, just wanna try you on

by lohoron



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Consent, Domestic, Explicit Consent, Jared in Panties, Jarrich, Kink, M/M, Richard bottoms, Spanking, VERSATILE BABES, Vibrator, cute n sexy at the same time, jared bottoms, jared tops, jokes during sex, kink list, laughing during sex, richard kinda tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohoron/pseuds/lohoron
Summary: richard and jared explore their kinks. richard slowly realizes that sex isn't all too scary.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	i'm curious for you, just wanna try you on

**Author's Note:**

> ah... two boys... exploring their kinks. what a great day to be alive.
> 
> btw, check out my tumblr for their filled in kink lists hehe: @jarrichstea

one where jared and richard explore kinky stuff for the first time. takes place around the season 4 and 5 era. (tbh influenced by jared’s “king of consent” comment)

jared takes a deep breath, finishing off his list. he hasn't peaked at richard’s, but he's seen him anxiously chew on the tip of his nails through the corner of his eyes.

richard had found a kink checklist on some dumb subreddit and jared had been walking up right behind him just as it pulled onto his screen, casually suggesting, “hey. we should fill these out. it might help us,” and richard had just blinked and blindly agreed. he had sent a PDF of it to jared so that they could edit their lists on their phones. 

and richard feels fussy as fuck. he has so many red circles, so few green or blue. he's writing little notes everywhere, trying to make the stupid list seem like it's a normal thing by joking about it. he's terrified. he knows jared has much more experience and is much better at this kind of stuff, but he’s just so fucking terrified that jared is going to think he's a loser for not knowing what these things are. or for not being into them.

“richard?” jared asks softly after a few minutes of neither of them moving very much, richard just staring blankly into space. 

richard gets knocked out of his anxiety state, smiling weakly. “r-right, i’m sorry, i'll print mine.”

they sit down together on the floor of richard’s room and they go over their lists together. jared makes a list of any and all possible overlap and finds that they both like:  
_clothed sex  
lingerie (particularly jared in lingerie)  
stockings (particularly jared in stockings)  
jared in a skirt  
edging  
teasing  
jerk off encouragement (richard helping jared through video chat)  
toys  
rimming  
light bondage  
affection, love  
deep throating  
richard receiving a face sitting  
controlling orgasm  
voyeurism, exhibitionism  
mild sleep play  
humiliation  
name calling  
ass worshipping (jared’s ass in particular)  
breath play  
spanking  
cock slapping  
scratching  
biting_

which is a lot more, to richard’s respect, than he thought it would be. given that a lot of these are maybes on richard’s list and likes on jared’s, he figures richard isn't quite ready for a lot of these things. 

so, he grabs a pen from off of richard’s desk, handing it to his boyfriend. “circle five things you've never tried.”

richard turns red, as if it's a bad thing that he hasn't explored sexually yet. jared quite likes it. likes that he can teach richard something new. richard hesitantly circles five thing: bondage, deep-throating, spanking, breath play, lingerie. “most things… i haven't really- uh- i haven't really tried most things.”

jared smiles, pressing a kiss to the side of richard’s face. their fingers intertwine and as richard places the pen down and it soothes him immediately. “that's okay, honey,” jared smiles. “can you pick one of those things that… that you'd really like to try?”

without hesitating, richard circles spanking and lingerie. jared hums in satisfaction, hand squeezing richard’s. “ha- ha- that was too eager, wasn't it?”

jared shakes his head, tilting richard’s head to quickly place a kiss on his mouth. “no, darling. no, not at all.” jared presses their mouths together again, his hot breath trailing into richard’s breathless, gaping mouth. “would you want to see me in some panties?” richard shuts his eyes tight, nodding with extreme certainty. jared chuckles. “and spank me? you want to spank me, richard?” 

richard hums, smashing their lips together again. he sucks on jared’s bottom lip, taking the slightly dry skin in between his teeth and sinking down. “yeah, i wanna spank you. i wanna fuck you from behind and spank you, jared. or- or- want you sprawled on my lap with your pretty, hmm, your pretty ass facing me.” jared smiles against richard’s desperate words, nodding heavily. 

“anything you want,” he whispers back, now kissing down richard’s neck, “i love the way you taste.”

“oh, jared. this is so much. it's a lot--” richard whimpers, feeling jared’s hands and breath everywhere. as soon as he finished his sentence, though, jared is making space for him to breathe. to calm down.

“we can stop if you want, of course. anytime you want,” jared says, his big blue eyes so sincere and helpful that richard almost starts to cry. 

“no, no, please. i like it. it's just-- i- this is like, kinda new for me.” jared nods softly, recalling their previous times having sex.

their first time had been a mess. richard had rutted himself messily against jared's cock and came in his boxers and then jared did the same for him. and it was incredibly lovely. but a mess. and awkward. and new. very new for richard.

their second time, jared made love to richard. led the way, kissed him through harder thrusts and stretched him open with his fingers lovingly. richard fucking loved it. all of it. jared did, too, especially being able to see richard in such a beautifully vulnerable way. 

after that, it slowly became easier for them. but they'd only had maybe a handful of sexual encounters. which is more than richard has had in his past thirty-one years of living. so… it's a lot.

“i know, baby, we don't have to rush-- _oh_ ,” jared yelps, richard’s hand suddenly stuffed down the front of his khakis, tight and uncomfortably ghosting over jared’s semi boner. “oh. hi.”

richard stares up at jared, breathless, “hey.”

\--

buying lingerie is hard when you're two guys and you're trying very hard not to care too much about what other people think.

richard had tried and tried to just order some online (“there's cute ones here, please? or sexy, if you prefer. i just-- i don't wanna go out.”), and jared had insisted (“richard, i think that i should rather try before i buy. please? we’ll revolve our day around it”) and richard was a sucker for jared’s pleading eyes. so he just kissed him and promised him they'd go saturday, and now it's saturday, and they're standing in some specialty sex store that jared found and richard feels like he's going to die from embarrassment.

he tags along with an excited jared with his hands shoved in his hoodie pockets, zipped up (though he keeps playing with the zipper. it's a habit). a really friendly associate led them to the lingerie area of the store, after passing massive dildos and intimidating anal plugs, and richard immediately started to bite his nails.

“thank you so much, susie. lunch next week?” jared asks the employee (who is about forty years old, mind you), susie apparently, and she smiles with her yellow and jagged teeth. 

then he turns his attention to richard, watching him nervously fumble with his sleeve and biting his nails. he walks up gently, placing his hands to his shoulders, smile on his face. “it's okay. you don't have to be embarrassed.” richard takes a shallow breath in and shakily breathes out, gulping before he decides to nod. 

richard watches as jared kisses his cheek and happily toes over to the racks of panties lined up. “i like those,” richard mumbles as jared thumbs a pair of yellow panties with daisies printed all over, awkwardly scratching the back of his head, “if… uh… if you do, too.”

jared grabs a size small and dumps them into the little basket he got at the front of the store. “any others you like?” jared asks curiously, getting himself a pair of white cotton panties (plain and simple, it really turns richard on for some reason), and strolling further.

richard anxiously walks over to the wall, pointing at a pair of lacy black ones, essentially a thong, and he picks a pair up and dumps them into the basket with fidgety hands. “that one would… would look good on you.”

jared holds his palm flat to his heart, eyes glistening with joy, “why, thank you, honey.” and it's so genuinely appreciative that richard almost wants to make out with him right here. “would you want to look for some toys? or is that… would that be too much for you right now?”

richard sighs. “gulp,” he whispers, and jared giggles, “i said ‘gulp’ out loud again, didn't i?” he squeezes his eyes shut and puts his head in his hands, feeling stupid and worthless and--

“yes, you did, very cute,” jared suddenly whispers behind him, arms pressed tightly around richard’s waist. he kisses the top of his head, and richard feels himself melt. “you're doing great.”

there's a little voice inside his head telling me he shouldn't do it, that he shouldn't look through the rest of the store looking at things that are going to enter one of them. and then he, himself, grounded in this moment, does really want to do it. he wants to be uncomfortable and he wants to feel strange around jared. because jared is so comfortable with who he is -- or better said, he's _had_ to become comfortable with who he is -- and it rubs off on him.

“sure,” richard answers, voice coarse, “yeah, sure, i mean, we’re here. i wouldn't… yeah, i wouldn't mind.”

jared smiles, overlapping his huge hand with richard’s and slowly walking towards the toys. toys. god, it even feels weird for him to just _think_ the word. “richard, darling, would you want to try a toy out for yourself?”

he shivers but nods shyly, face red. jared leads them to the vibrators, and richard doesn't even want to think right now because this is too good for his dumb brain to destroy. 

“this is a great one! i acquired this one for myself when i first met susie about… ten years ago? anyway, it has a lot of speeds and different vibration patterns. and isn't overwhelming.” jared shows richard a plain vibe, pink, on the girthier side. richard swats it out of jared’s hands and puts it in the cart immediately, looking around to see if anybody is watching them (nope). “are you doing okay?” he asks, watching richard play with the strings of his hoodie.

“yeah. i’m-- yeah. i'm sorry. can we go? i just- i’m gonna go,” richard stumbles on his words, quickly pacing out the door and trying to prevent his hyperventilation from being much too obvious.

it’s not even so much that he's scared to try it. he's excited to, really. he's scared of his own reaction, of jared’s reaction. he's afraid that it's not going to make jared feel as good as he thinks it will. after all, richard considers himself a five, at best, on a good day, and here he is expecting his boyfriend to get off just from watching him get off?

he gets how it would make sense when the person getting off is as beautiful as jared. but as himself? he's completely certain he's going to disappoint.

he's freaking out now, ugh, he's freaking out now. he's breathing heavy and he can feel the puke coming up his throat, quickly turning the corner of the building so he could at least spare the shoppers from his terrible display of indecency.

and he throws up, quickly and horrendously and it's all fucking orange and chunky and richard wonders why the fuck his body hates him so much.

the brick wall behind him feels like a soft couch as he slides down it, landing with his ass on some loose gravel. he takes a few deep breaths, burping, wiping his mouth with the back of his palm. 

it feels like less than a minute, but suddenly jared is there with him. he's sitting right next to him, holding his hand and thumbing the pads of his fingers against the skin of richard’s exposed wrist. “can i get you some water?” jared whispers, keeping his voice so nice and quiet and richard feels like he's floating. 

he shakes his head. “i've got water in the car,” followed by, “hold me for a bit.”

\---

“shit,” richard hisses, the bright pink vibrator teasing at his hole, “oooh, jared. you can't-- you can't _not_ do it-- please. oh, _please?_ ” he begs, his body already moist with sweat and his curls sticking charmingly to his forehead. his cock is swollen on top of his tummy, overworked. his shirt is thrown aside, stained in cum. jared’s been teasing him for what feels like hours.

kissing him, trailing his fingers over richard’s hole gently, jerking him off and stopping shortly after, rutting against him, fingering him on and off and then, he rubbed the full-speed vibe against richard’s hard cock and richard came within a minute. came all over his shirt. and then jared just fucking kept going. kept the vibe on his softening dick, kissing him and playing with him until he got hard again.

jared stares down at richard, looking beautiful and disheveled underneath him. jared is completely clothed, richard is completely naked, and it makes richard feel so fucking out of control. it's incredible.

“hmm… what do you want, richie?” jared urges, vibrator still only creating wobbly pleasure around the edges of richard’s asshole. 

“oh, jared, oh. i want-- hm… please? please?” he juts his hips down, trying to push himself onto the toy while his heart pounds out of his chest. 

instead, jared moves the vibrator from his hole to his balls, turning to speed down, and richard feels on the verge of collapse. “please what, baby? tell me. ask me. i want to hear you say it.”

richard swears that this is insane, right? “jared. please-- i just--” he grips onto jared’s shoulder tightly, stubby fingernails not making any distinguished mark, “fuck me with the… with the thing. the vibrator. please. god, please.”

jared presses a hot kiss against richard’s open neck and richard notices how his entire body seems to float. “good boy. not so hard, right?” jared whispers, leading the vibrator back to his hole. richard whimpers in response, shaking his head.

and jared shifts for a second -- kind and concerned and so jared-like that it damn near makes richard cry -- “i haven't stretched you out very well. let me know if this hurts, okay?” richard nods, closing his eyes tightly.

he feels it go in slowly. his mouth drops open as he notices this weird new sensation, his hands immediately flying to his face to cover his feelings. a moan erupts, eyes still squeezed tightly. “fuck,” he mumbles, the toy hurting him and pleasuring him so fucking much at the same time. it hurts but it feels so fucking good, richard thinks, this is what heaven is like.

“oh, baby,” jared cooes, kissing richard’s tummy, “wish you could see yourself. you look so beautiful.” 

richard arches his back in response, his hands finding their way back to jared’s shoulders. he feels the vibration inside of him, now, the toy stretching him much too quickly. but he doesn't fucking care about the pain because it's outweighed by everything else. by jared humming in his ear. by his cock twitching against his tummy. by jared’s gorgeous fucking face floating right above him. 

“feels so nice-- hmm… fuck, so fucking good--” richard screeches, pushing his head to the side and catching a moan in his mouth when jared leans in to place a hickey on his neck, slobbery and passionate. 

jared’s only entered the tip of the vibe, knowing that the full thing would fucking destroy richard. but now he presses the button at the base to turn the speed up real quick, watching richard’s body twitch and grinning, and then, all at once, he shoves the full vibrator inside of richard’s tight asshole.

richard’s voice erupts in a loud and surprised moan, eyes widening quickly as he grips onto jared tighter. “fuck! oh, god, fuck, jared, fuuuuuck!!” he whines, circling his hips to feel the toy fully inside of him, to feel every fucking little spot.

“feels good, baby?” jared hums, kissing down richard’s neck as he squirms around, close to his third (or fourth???) orgasm. “do you like having your hole all stretched for me, richie? like a fucking slut?”

richard’s chest rises at the words, eyes squeezing closed and nose scrunching. “yeah, yeah, i do. i-- i’m-- i do- fuck, yeah, jared, you--”

“say it for me, baby,” jared demands, his voice hinting the same kindness as usual but his words overtly non-negotiable.

richard feels the vibrations hit his prostate and he's fairly certain this is the end of him. “fuck. fuck. i’m-- i’m a slut-- god, fuck, fuck, hmmm… jared, i’m gonna cum-- shit, fuck, fuck--”

jared grins, staring at richard’s sweaty face and kissing his cheeks sloppily. “can you be a good boy and hold it in for me?” jared asks, voice sweet like honey but words dirty.

richard’s eyebrows furrow, feeling his tummy rise and his thighs seize and what jared is asking feels fucking impossible. “oh, oh, jared. i don't-- i can't-- please. please. i’m-- fuck, holy fuck,” richard curses, feeling jared starting to pound the vibe against his prostate, and every hit is stronger than the last, making it so much harder for richard to hold his fucking orgasm in, “jared-- jared, please? i wanna cum. i have to-- please? oh, oh, so good, ah, ah, so… fuck, so fucking good!” richard’s entire body is shaking, sweaty and overworked and every muscle in his entire body is trying to clench so he doesn't cum before jared wants him to. but it feels impossible. 

“oh, baby, just a little longer,” jared smiles, absurdly long hand now wrapping around richard’s swollen and trembling cock, squeezing it tightly and holding it in one place, “you wanna be my good boy, right?” richard frantically nods, his entire body so fucking overworked, “so freaking gorgeous like this, baby. hmm… sweaty and wanting and desperate.”

richard can't even focus on jared’s words. everything is jumbled together and so pleasing, so wonderfully pleasing, that richard can't possibly ask for more. “can i please cum?! please, fuck, please?” richard rubs his thumb against jared’s jaw, face pleading desperately. jared looks down at him, smiling. he takes his hand off of richard’s cock, and richard doesn't know if that means yes, but his body decides that it does.

he spurts hot and messy cum all over his stomach, the moan erupting from his lips nearing on pornographic. jared watches him come undone, watches him shock up and moan and cry out his name like it's his fucking job. jared pulls the vibrator out while richard is coming down, turning it off and throwing it to the side, kissing up richard’s neck softly to soothe him.

“you came so well for me,” jared whispers into his ear, pressing a kiss against it softly, “oh, look,” jared whispers again, his hand trailing down to richard’s tummy, where there's an obscene amount of sloppy spurts of cum, dipping his fingers in, “you made a mess.”

richard turns red and nods, his arms curled up to his chest. “yeah, i did, yeah,” he’s nearly delirious, feeling blessed out and tired and so fucking over-sexed. and then he feels jared trail his lips down from his ear to his neck, to his shoulder, to his arms and over his chest until he’s fucking licking up the cum on richard’s chest. “holy shit, jared.”

“just cleaning you off,” he smirks, looking up at richard.

_“jesus christ.”_

\---

richard notices it at work.

he's pretty sure it was intentional.

jared bent over slightly on the kitchen counter in conversation with one of their employees, and a hot pink frill of lace peaked out from above his khakis.

richard almost fainted.

he walked up to jared and patted his back, sliding his shirt back down to cover the revealing underwear. jared smirked, looked over at richard and kissed his cheek. 

“could i steal this handsome devil for a second--? gah, that was weird, huh?” richard fumbles out, hand resting on jared’s shoulder as he slowly pushes him away from the girl, face beet red.

jared has a short chance to apologize, and then he's being practically dragged into the office. jared smugly walks over to the couch, takes a seat, and crosses his legs. richard curses under his breath, locks the door, and closes the shutters around his glass room, not caring how it might look to everybody around them. he sits down right next to jared, uncomfortably close, knees bumping awkwardly, and he stares straight ahead.

“what's wrong, richard?” jared asks innocently, mocking sensitivity in his voice that richard has never ever heard before from him. 

“nothing’s wrong,” richard answers, hand ghosting on the inside of jared’s thigh, slowly creeping upwards, “but don't you think you're being just a little unfair?”

jared shakes his head, innocently putting his hand to his heart in shock. “what ever do you mean, my sweet richard?”

richard ghosts his knuckles onto jared’s cock and he swears that he feels a glimpse of lace beneath his fingers. “you've got me-- i’m all… ready now ‘cause of you, jared,” he whispers, kissing jared’s neck gently. “you can't do that to me,” he murmurs, biting jared’s neck softly.

jared sneaks his hand to rest on top of richard’s khakis and he feels the bulge, prominent and unavoidable. richard doesn't feel ashamed this time. “you have to wait until we get home,” jared whispers back, kissing richard’s cheek while palming him on top of his pants.

“and why would i have to do that?” richard utters in response, his hand doing the same as jared’s hand is doing to him. their foreheads are together, sharing the same breath and the same love. “cum in your pants, jared. like a little… like we’re fucking teenagers again.”

jared’s response was to moan soft and low, hand clenching around richard’s crotch. “you like the panties?”

“i love them. i hate that you're wearing them now. i wanna see your whole body right now. lanky and pale and fucking beautiful,” richard mumbles into jared’s mouth, kissing his mouth open shortly after. jared grunts, feeling his erection rub against his panties, begging for relief.

“wish i could show you,” jared whispers back, kissing the corner of richard’s mouth, hand rubbing over richard’s hard cock on top of his clothes.

“god, just-- just imagining you. just thinking about it -- hmm… bet- bet that your ass looks- looks good as f- fuck,” richard tries, watching jared’s reaction to his attempt at dirty talk. jared moans, throwing his head back and letting richard’s hand filthily rut against his khakis. “yeah-- god, i- i’m so wet--”

“me too, richard, i wanna-- god, i want you to fuck me so bad. you're-- fuck,” jared whines, twisting his hips in a circle to thrust into richard’s palm. 

richard moans, thrusting his hips up and kissing up jared’s neck. “you're beautiful. fuck, you're so pretty, jared. fuck --” richard moans out, quietly inside of jared’s neck, and jared smiles wide and pretty.

“i'm gonna cum, richie,” jared whimpers, kissing the top of richard’s curls, “like a schoolboy. for you. fuck, fuck.”

richard is so fucking pleased with himself, leaning into jared’s neck and breathing heavy. he feels like he's in another world, his muscles cramping up as he and jared both cum in their pants like fucking virgin teenagers.

his tummy is rising and falling, the action so innocent but feeling so dirty. richard sees a small wet spot on jared's khakis, sees his disheveled and embarrassed face and he grins, kissing his lips once. “good job,” richard whispers, throaty and tired, kissing his cheek. and then he smirks, his hand removed from jared’s bulge, and uses jared’s thigh as a way to get up from the couch. “now get back out there, jared. you've got a job to do, remember?”

jared is blushed brightly red. richard’s never seen him so flustered. “uh-- yeah. yes, sorry. i’ll--”

“you can clean up in the bathroom first, baby, i’m just trying to be like-- demanding or something--?”

jared interrupts, smiling, “you're doing great, richie. all of it.”

\---

richard takes an uber home after jared drove the car back a bit earlier in the night, kissing richard goodbye. richard stayed to finish a few code reviews, insisting that jared leave first instead of wait for him.

he thinks about today and he thinks about their little office debacle and he thinks about how jared feels and about how scared he is to fuck this all up because fuck, he's having a great time. and good things just don't last for richard hendricks, do they?

jared is sitting at home twiddling his thumb. he has the hot pink panties on (and nothing else), he’s sitting on the couch, legs crossed while he watches sex and the city. the only thought running through his mind is that his lack of professionalism today should be punishable by death.

he feels guilty. guilty for having sex while he was supposed to be working. his selfish need to get off became more important than his love of his work. 

he's just about to get into a scarily dark place when he hears the front door crack open. his head shots up quickly, and he coughs softly, trying to regain his composure. the sound of richards sneakers hitting the carpet hits jared much too quickly, and he's already blushed bright red.

he feels incredibly assertive, which he usually enjoys a lot, but it's in this vulnerable way. that shows his entire body. that shows the parts he doesn't really like. to allow room for him to expose more unearthly things about himself.

but then richard has slammed the door shut and is looking jared straight in the eyes and jared is certain that richard does not care. 

“spread your legs for me,” richard mumbles, quickly, only about five meters away from the couch, a beautiful view of jared in front of him. 

jared does as told, uncrossing his legs and spreading them. he feels his left testicle squeeze into the panties and he notices the right one slightly falling out. he giggles, red and embarrassed, and richard rolls his eyes back in pleasure, weak in the knees. 

“looks so pretty,” richard hums, kicking his shoes and bag off in front of the door, sauntering over to jared. he shoves the coffee table back a bit, sitting in front of jared on his knees. “i- hm, i love this. oh, you- jared, you're stunning. god.” richard rubs his hand over jared’s half-hard cock through the fabric, watching jared squirm.

“you really think so?” jared asks innocently, smiling as he props one leg up onto the couch. richard nods, shakily breathing as his breath ghosts over jared’s hard-on.

“yes. y- you look wonderful. with the-- the little underwear… very pretty.” richard feels uncoordinated but he does not seem to care, fingers rubbing jared’s thighs religiously and leaving jared’s cock achingly hard. 

jared tangles one of his hands in richard’s hair, loud moan erupting from his lips as he feels richard’s teeth leave marks on the middle part of his upper thigh. “richie. ah-- fuck. touch me. please. touch my cock, richard, fuck, please?” jared whimpers out, his breath messily catching his mistakes.

richard smiles sneakily, shaking his head. “not yet. wanna tease you,” he whispers right where jared’s public hair peaks from the crease from his inner thigh to his asshole. jared swears he feels the words travel up his body and settle there forever. “you got me so fucking worked up today,” richard mumbles again, kissing over the fabric of the panties onto jared’s hole, grinning.

“hm… i’m sorry.” jared whimpers, genuinely sorry, genuinely feeling a little fucking humiliated. 

“it's okay, baby, really, just-- just-- don’t worry, okay?” richard whispers, in his pretty soft richard voice, and jared nods affirmingly. “do you… would you want to- to mention- uh- to mention today in _this_?” he asks, making a gesture between himself and jared, head resting softly on his right thigh to make direct eye contact. 

“yeah. yeah. totally. i just-- we’ll talk after. it's just anxiety, nothing new. i’ll tell you, really, but i just need you to touch me right now.”

richard hesitates. he's nervous that jared isn't going to really enjoy this. that he's just doing it to feel worthy again. 

but then he thinks: _is that so bad? if i make him feel worthy again? i'm going to spend the rest of my life with him. that's a fact. i love him. that's a fact._

“jared, let me know if you would rather talk first,” richard takes jared’s hand, squeezing it tightly. jared squeezes back.

“i’m okay. really.” jared gives his little chuckle of reassurance and richard feels at ease. at ease with all the beautiful little things jared does. “tell me how you felt, richard, when we touched each other like that,” he whines, throwing his head back against the couch and feeling richard place soft kissed on the inside of jared’s thighs.

“felt so dirty, jared. like a little secret. like- hm… i know the parts of you they don't. your beautiful fucking cock, for starters,” richard chuckles, mouth ghosting to jared’s hipbones, hand rubbing over the beautiful lace underwear. the words make jared shiver, holding his nails into richard’s shoulder and scalp, moans loud and abrupt. 

“oh- richie. touch me. please. please? i’m so hard. i can't,” jared whines, bucking his hips towards richard and watching richard push his hips down with a force never before demonstrated. “please? so hard for you. want your hand around me. pretty hand around me.” 

richard bathes in the obscenity coming out of jared’s pretty little mouth. watches as jared desperately squirms around, as his cock swells more and more until it's too hard to even pretend to fit inside of the panties. “what do you-- what do you want me to do?” he kisses right above jared’s belly button and smirks up at him. jared is breathing heavy, hand back to richard’s curls.

“baby… can you suck my cock for me, please? i want to fuck your beautiful mouth.” richard shivers, turning red as he stares up at jared, desperate and squirming. his breath ghosts over the front of the panties, hot breath lingering. 

they've tried it once before, richard blowing jared. richard said it was his first time sucking dick, so jared guided him along, told him to go slow, not to take too much. richard really wanted to take too much. wanted to please jared to no avail. 

he had failed. and given up. and cried himself to sleep on the couch in humiliation.

“okay,” richard whispers back, kissing up jared’s thighs again. “you want that, jared?”

jared moans as richard slowly pulls the panties down, nodding quickly. richard places a sucking kiss on jared’s wet and erect head. “want it it so bad, baby. oh-- so bad.”

richard’s mouth wraps slow around jared’s cock. his mind wanders back to all those times he's jerked himself into the mattress while he stuffed his fingers in his mouth, pretending like it was all jared. maybe it was good practice. because right now, jared is going crazy with every twist of richards tongue.

“oh, fuck,” jared squirms, hands beautifully tangled in richard’s hair. “look at me, look at me, richard, please,” he moans out, his voice unsteady and excited.

richard looks up, his tongue strolling over jared’s head, his eyes wide and gazing. it feels like a dream, jared thinks, because even though they've been together for a while now, richard has never been this confident. this willing. 

richard’s hand creeps to jared’s cock, grabbing the bottom of his shaft, kissing the tip again and looking up. “dirty boy,” he mumbles, lining his lips with jared’s tip, a move that makes jared squirm around terribly as he nods, “look at- look at you. so… fuck, like, on display. on display for me.” he opens his mouth, popping jared’s cock against his gaped mouth before wrapping his mouth fully around his head. 

“richie, goodness,” jared throws his head back, feeling his cock throb inside of richard’s mouth, “pretty, pretty mouth, jesus.”

richard takes it upon himself to duck his head down a bit, cheeks sucking in as he takes a little bit more of jared in his mouth. he's kinda scared to continue ( _what if i puke? what if i’m bad at it? what if i gag and embarrass myself? what if he doesn't like it? oh god_ ). he pops his lips off and breathes, a little heavier and shakier than usual. 

and he supposes jared notices, because jared is then quickly asking him, “you okay, baby? we don't have to do this if you don't want to, really.” he lifts richard’s chin, having him look up at him sweetly.

“yeah, no, i’m-- i’m okay. i just-- i don't wanna mess it all up,” he admits sheepishly, light blush forming on his cheeks, looking up at jared. 

“honey,” jared smiles, pressing his palm flat against richard’s cheek, “you could never mess any of it up.” he rubs his thumb gently across his eye bags, down to his cheekbones. 

richard squeezes his eyes shut in shame, pursing his lips together. he strokes his hand up and down slow, eyes opened again and now staring up at jared. 

jared smiles, bright and kind and beautiful, and richard pops his lips back on hesitantly, sucking soft but eagerly. “yeah, c’mon, baby,” he whimpers, hands back in richard’s hair. richard thumbs at the edge of jared’s panties, feeling the lace tingle his fingertips. “beautiful eyes. richard, you've got such soulful eyes.”

richard responds with a moan around jared’s cock, hesitantly bobbing his head. his gag reflex scares him a few times, but he's used to it from using his fingers to shove into his mouth. 

and suddenly jared is moaning, body shocking as richard holds his hips down. “do you like my cock, richard? oh, do you like my fucking cock, huh?” jared hisses, hips bucking into richard’s mouth.

richard pulls his lips off, breathing heavy as he continues to jerk him off, staring up at him with pre-cum trailing from his mouth to jared’s cock. “i love your cock, jared,” richard smirks, the smile half sexy and half ‘oh my god i don't know what i'm doing!!!!!’, and jared thinks it's incredible.

“you're so perfect. my perfect boy,” jared hisses, his face flushed a gorgeous shade of crimson as richard jerks him off, kissing up and down his shaft gently. his mouth opens wide, a throaty moan sliding up. “god, richard, you look so hot like this.”

in response, richard wraps his thin lips back around jared’s head, sucking gladly as he continues to move his hand up and down. jared’s stomach bubbles, body tingling in response to the movements. “i’m close-- oh, i’m already close,” jared whimpers, toes curling. his heel kicks softly against richard’s side, and richard feels himself tingle in response.

his jaw aches as he tries to take jared deeper, watching him moan and squirm in a demeanor richard is certain he’ll never get used to. 

eventually, his eyes tear up, and he gags, and he feels humiliated. he pops his lips off of jared’s cock, pre-cum scarily evident, wiping his tears and staring up and jared. jared is trying to catch his breath, wanting so badly to cum. “don't come yet,” and he kisses jared’s thigh, “i wanna fuck you,” he grins, trying to recover from his embarrassment, kissing his belly. 

jared tingles, his fingers cramping up. “yes.” he mutters it low and slow at first, emotions lost in translation. “god, yes, richard. please fuck me. yes. yes. yes.”

it's enough to have richard stand up and throw his hoodie down on the floor. he struggles to unbutton his shirt, eventually giving up on the last couple of buttons and just frustratedly ripping it off of himself. “i- i- got really… really hard. from seeing you like this. sucking you off,” richard mumbles, stepping out of his pants to reveal his boxers bunching up at his erection. jared cooes, leaning forward to spread his hand over his cock. “bedroom?”

jared shakes his head, situating himself so he’s laying down on the couch, on his stomach, ass up in the air, legs beautifully long and slender. “want you to fuck me right here, richard,” jared smiles, turning his head back to watch richard turn red. “can you do that for me?”

richard swallows his breath, stripping himself from his boxers and chuckling awkwardly. “hm. yes, yes, i can. i’ll go-- i should go get a co--”

just as he's walking away, richard feels jared’s hand clutch his own, pulling him back. jared pulls him down so they’re on eye level, richard on his knees. “i would like to do it without one. is that okay?” jared asks, gently, sincerely, and richard’s breath hitches.

“i mean-- you-- we’re both… we’re both clean, right? you're-- we did the test thing--”

“yes, yes, we’re both completely clean.”

richard smirks, mouth twitching, “then… yes. god, yes.”

jared hums, and then richard is suddenly on top of him, legs on either side of his body, cock rubbing against the small of jared’s back. he feels richard’s hand rub against his ass, grabbing the minimal amount of fat there. he hooks a finger around jared’s panties, smiling.

he kisses jared’s back, bringing two fingers in front of jared’s face. “suck,” he demands, and jared does it gladly, spitting onto richard’s fingers and spreading it by sucking. “good boy,” richard hums, kissing jared’s shoulders now.

it's going fast, now, because richard feels like he’ll collapse if he waits one more second. he brings his middle finger from jared's mouth to jared’s ass, poking the tip in eagerly. jared moans against his arm, prodding his ass up. richard tastes the encouragement and smiles, forcing his finger deeper inside. “ah-- oh, yeah,” jared hums, pleasure overcoming him.

“i’m gonna get another finger in there, okay, jared?” richard asks softly, and jared smiles bright and nods, chin looking over his shoulder back at richard. 

he presses his second finger in, slicking in easily. richard feels his cock swell, realizing that he's going to actually, genuinely get to fuck jared. jared with panties on.

and then he remembers the dumb kink list and him circling spanking and his hand just kind of does it for him, really.

the slap on jared’s ass is loud and abrupt and sudden and jared’s body jumps up in shock, loud moan breaking past his lips. “oh, fuck, _richard!_ ”

“do-- do you… do you like that?” he asks, hesitantly, pressing two fingers in and out of his hole, hand resting on the red and warm skin of jared’s ass.

jared nods, still whimpering. “i love it. spank me, richard. please.” 

richard shivers, banging his fingers inside of jared’s asshole now, his arm flying into the air again. “yeah? you like it when i hit you?” richard whimpers, shy.

jared response by moaning a loud, “yee _ssss!_ ” extended by the spank delivered on his ass shortly after. “jesus, ah, oh, c'mon, fuck me harder with your fingers. so hot. ah-- richard, you're so hot--”

richard wipes sweat from his forehead, his fingers fucking jared deeper and deeper while jared pounds his hips backwards. “hmm… baby. pretty boy, hm. would touch you like this all day long. if i could. so-- so wonderful.” 

it's all sweaty limbs and bunched up underwear and messy hair, but richard wouldn't trade it for the world. 

“would love that, uh, fuck,” jared hisses, feeling richard’s fingers tease at his prostate, wiggling around, “oh, ah, ah-- richard. fuck me. jesus fucking-- please fuck me,” he moans, pounding his hips down into richard’s knuckles. and then richard grins, kissing jared’s shoulder and nodding.

“you've earned it,” richard whispers (remembering the bdsm tip blog he read last night after jared had fallen asleep), “you've been so good for me,” he follows up, pulling his fingers out and allowing jared the pain of feeling empty. immediately, he lines up his cock with jared’s asshole, spitting down in between them messily.

“yeah?” jared questions, smirking behind him, where richard looks like a roman god (richard has always been so damn beautiful. and smart. and godlike. truly). “i want your cock inside me. fuck me. fuck me hard, richard.”

richard practically cums just from the sound of jared’s obscenity, and he swiftly glides his cock inside of him. “okay, baby,” richard whispers, hunching over jared and holding him tightly by the waist. “i'll fuck you nice and hard,” he continues, voice still soft and pretty, bucking his hips inside of jared, who lets out this beautifully obscene grunt.

“fuck!” he proclaims loud and whimpery, hips jerking back automatically. “ah, oh, yes. yes.” he presses his mouth into the pillow, cock throbbing against his stomach as he feels the pressure of richard’s cock inside of his barely stretched hole. 

richard spanks him again, thrusting quickly as he watches the red marks form on jared’s skin. “yeah-- beautiful ass. ah- hah-- you feel so fucking good, jared. so motherfuckin’ good. my cock thanks you.” 

jared laughs, his smile only seen by the armrest of the couch, but richard imagines it in his mind anyway. “uh- my whole fucking-- my whole body thanks you. jesus. ah-- harder, richard, fuck, please, harder,” jared whimpers, fingers gripping the couch as he pounds himself back against richard.

he doesn't give jared's request a second of hesitation, digging his fingers tighter into jared’s skin and fucking him as fast as he can, his cock reaching deep and quick and hot. “you like going fast, jared? you like getting fucked hard, huh?” richard asks, grunting it deep into jared’s ear.

jared’s body shocks up underneath of his touch, cock twitching and tummy full of excitement. “yeah, oh-- i love getting fucked hard, richard. i love your cock. holy shit.” richard laughs in pleasure, throwing his head back as he sloppily pounds into jared. 

“you make me- fuck… jared, you make me feel like-- like i’m a fucking madman,” he laughs again, pressing a wet kiss to jared’s shoulder blade. 

jared hums in response, a moan lingering in between his lips. “i want to see your face when i cum,” jared murmurs, staring back at richard beautifully banging into him. “i want-- fuck. turn me. flip me. please. i’m so close,” he moans out, shutting his eyes.

pulling out, richard feels like he's lost a part of himself. he quickly flips jared over onto his back, now staring into his eyes. his eyes flicker down to jared’s hard cock and he grabs it gently, wiping pre-cum from his slit. “will you-- will you wait for me?” richard asks, genuinely, not wanting to force jared into any of it, and he watches as jared spreads his legs wide, peeling the panties off of his ankles. 

“oh, richard, if you want me to, yes. yes. i’ll wait a hundred years for you,” jared promises sweetly, legs hooking around richard’s waist. richard smiles, a suggestive glance in his glimmering eyes. 

richard lines himself back up with jared and shocks his hips inside, his hand working to jerk jared off at the same time. “good-- good, then, then-- wait for me. hold it in for me,” richard hisses into jared’s ear, kissing his sweaty left temple. jared nods abundantly, trying very hard to not cum from richard’s cock hitting his prostate and trying very hard not to cum from richard jerking him off at the exact same tempo. 

“anything for you,” jared moans back, arching his back as he tried to keep himself from cumming, his tummy scrunching and his breathing pattern much too irregular.

richard chuckles, smiling against jared’s open mouth, their teeth clicking swiftly. “fuck. so hot like that. when… when you-- when you let me control you. oh, fuck, jared. fuck. so fucking _willing_ and beautiful,” richard grunts, his eyebrows furrowed deep and wonderful. he can feel his thighs clench, getting close to his orgasm. 

“yeah-- yeah, for you. all for you, richard. everything i do.” he soothes his thumb over richard’s nape, holding him close. their breaths move together, every squirm beautiful and unique. opening his mouth, jared allows richard’s tongue to stroll across his lips. to kiss him deep and necessary. to moan into his mouth while he tries so very hard to keep his orgasm in. 

“jesus, jared, i love you,” richard whispers, hips moving quick. the corners of jared’s mouth flip up, smile forming across his face alongside the sweat trailing down his forehead. “i’m getting close, baby.”

jared pulls richard closer to him, working his hips against his cock while he presses their lips together. he drags his teeth into richard’s bottom lip, teasing and smiling. “i can't hold it in much longer-- ah, richie, hmm… i wanna cum so bad. so bad.”

the whining tone of jared’s voice makes richard feel like he's on top of the world. “oh, baby, ah, come for me. c’mon, c’mon.” he fucks himself inside of jared slowly, his hand working quickly on jared’s overworked cock. 

jared feels like the allowance of release is a fucking christmas present, and he lets go of every muscle that was disallowing him from cumming. he lets go and he moans and arches his back, thighs strong but shaky, closing his eyes and whimpering as richard whispers into his ear. it doesn't take long for jared to cum all over his tummy, reaching richard’s chest, too. 

“good boy,” richard cooes, kissing jared’s cheeks shakily as he starts to feel his own orgasm bubbling. “pretty boy. perfect. oh, god. hmm… can i cum inside you, jared? would you-- would you like that?”

jared, blissed out and sweaty and dazed and smiling with his arms wrapped around richard’s neck, nods. “yes. _please_. cum inside me. cum inside me, richard, please.”

it's all richard needs before he's releasing inside of jared, warm cum shakily filling him up as richard’s hips spazz and stutter. the moan on his lips is loud and wonderful and telling and jared believes there's nothing better than this. nothing. 

there's nothing better than seeing richard above him, sweaty and tired, pulling his cock out of jared. there's nothing better than the feeling of cum slowly dripping out of him. nothing better than richard softly kissing his forehead and strolling his fingers over his jaw. 

they don't say anything, both panting heavy and loud with sweat and cum nearly everywhere. richard lowers his head down to rest on jared’s chest. he can hear his heart beat.

jared’s arms wrap tightly around richard, engulfing him in love and appreciation. he kisses the top of his head, still breathing heavy.

ten minutes pass before richard places his chin on top of his hands on jared’s chest in order to look at him. jared has calmed down fully, tangling his fingers in richard’s curls loosely and breathing so incredibly soft. “thank you, jared,” richard whispers, pressing a kiss to the left side of jared’s jaw.

“hmm… thank you, richard. really.” jared smiles and stares down a bit, seeing richard’s handsome face staring back at him. “would you like to take a bath together?”

richard smiles. “that sounds nice,” he hums, scooting himself up and pressing another kiss to jared’s cheek. “but uh--” he turns red, “no more… _sexy stuff._ i’m like. i’m exhausted.” jared chuckles in response, nodding.

“agreed. this bath is purposed purely for relaxation.”

richard chuckles, endeared by the way jared speaks. endeared by the way jared smiles and nods. “let's go,” he whispers, kissing jared once more and rolling himself off of him, “my love.”

jared’s face lights up. my love.

“oh, and you can tell me about the… you know. the thing from before. you said we would talk after?”

jared’s face lights up again. richard fucking remembered. he nods, following after richard into the bathroom. “i can't believe you remembered.”

richard starts to set a bath, lavishing the water with a rosy bath soap. “i mean. yeah. of course, yeah. i care about you. you know? i do.” 

jared nods, shyly, sitting down in the bathtub that's slowly filling up, desperately wanting to feels cold surface. “get over here, angel,” jared opens his arms wide, making room in between his legs as richard hesitantly steps inside, “i love you like no other. every day with you feels like a day gone right. a day of adoration and respect.” he wraps his arms tightly around richard’s chest, kissing the side of his cheeks. 

richard hums, smile playing on his face. “me too,” he simply whispers, not knowing how to express this all. how to put it all into words that aren't all the words he's already ever said. he doesn't know how to say it but he knows that he feels it when jared’s knuckles brush over his when they both reach for the same mug. he knows he feels it when he gets distracted by jared’s eyes when he's not even around. knows he feels it when jared says his name and his entire body falls back into place, back into the universe. and he knows he’ll never stop feeling it because even the glimpses of familiarity excite him. the feeling of domesticity when jared is reading a book with his head in richard’s lap. the comfort of knowingness, of… stability, of love, is something that will forever make him happy. he knows it is.

he knows all these things when he feels them but saying them feels impossible. comprehending them feels impossible. so unreal.

but then he feels jared’s hand stroke over his shoulder and he just melts into it. thinking is unnecessary. a burden.

“i was just a bit disappointed in myself for this afternoon,” jared says soft, the water reaching up to their thighs now. richard frowns, squeezing his hand. “because i know my duty as your companion and as your coo is to support your times of difficulty and do my best to make them less difficult. i must support you in everything that i do, richard. and then i just stopped my job for my own pleasure.” jared is talking like he’s not affected by it all. like he's talking about the color of their kitchen cabinets. “i was being selfish. it made me anxious, even though i did like it. perhaps because i liked it.”

richard kisses jared’s knuckles, leaning into him. jared quickly reaches to turn the water off which is already comfortably covering the both of them. “oh, sunshine,” richard hums, his voice angelic and precious, “you-- i mean… you really do deserve to be selfish sometimes. though this wasn't. not really. i mean-- i initiated it. we both wanted to, right? so i mean-- it’s just. i promise it's not that complicated,” richard states, hoping his dumb jumble of words feels somewhat helpful or relaxing for jared. 

jared thumbs over richard’s nipple, the touch too gentle to be even remotely sexual. “i suppose,” jared whispers, “just… i wasn't doing my job. it felt indecent.”

and then richard smiles, closing his eyes. “i’m your boss,” he whispers back, “and i asked you to do something for me.” it’s easier to say that richard thought it would be. “i hope it didn't bother you all too much?”

it makes jared shiver a bit, shaking his head slowly with his face pressed into richard’s hair. “the usual amount something would. it was distracting, just a tad. nothing monumental or horrific.”

richard holds jared’s hand tighter. “i love you.” he smiles. “and i want you to feel like you can come to me. always. but i know that… i know that i am sometimes rather…” he hesitates on his wording, “unavailable. and i'm sorry. i am. it's just-- i feel attacked? i feel attacked whenever somebody, anybody, not just you, tells me that-- that i did something wrong. or something upsetting. or… anything like that.”

jared nods. he knows. richard warmed him when the started dating. he warned richard when they started dating. they both decided it was worth the risk.

“i’ll work on it. i want to-- i want to be able to know what to say. and to know how to listen without… without victimizing myself. or demonizing myself. i’ll work on it.” he kisses jared’s hand again, melting into his soft touches and breathless pants.

“i know,” jared responds, “thank you. i don't know who i would be without you.”

and something about it hits richard hard. because of the _who_. jared knows that he would just be at hooli until he retired, or something else gavin belson relates. he knows where he would be. what he would be doing. but not _who_ he is. richard smiles, fire burning in his tummy.

“i’m so lucky,” richard whispers, now leaning the back of his head against the front of jared’s shoulder, “so lucky to have you.”

\---

richard is tied up against the bed.

his lower half is hanging off of the right side, one arm tied at the head of the bed and one at the bottom of the bed. there's a little panic in his brain telling him that this is too scary. that being tied up leaves him nothing. no way to escape.

and then he realized it's fucking jared. and he's always safe when he's with jared. it's just a fact.

“tell me, lover boy,” jared grins, sitting down on his knees in between richard’s legs, “what would you like me to do?”

richard whimpers. it feels impossible to articulate anything. he wants to do everything. “i-- i don't know. i don't know.” he feels at a loss of words for the first time in a long, long time. “something. anything.”

jared hums, kissing richard’s wet and stretched hole. “would you want me to play around with you for a little while?” he sings, his voice nearly melodic.

“yes,” richard shivers. he doesn't even know what the fuck he means, exactly. but he wants jared to touch him. endlessly. even if he's already been doing it for half an hour.

jared grins again, smoothly dipping a finger inside of richard’s ass. he strips himself swiftly from his underwear, the lacy black number slipping off his hips and catching in between his fingers. he leans up, finger working inside of richard, and then he shoves the tiny panties into richard’s open mouth. “dirty bitch,” jared whispers, “yeah. fuck. you look so good, baby.” he smoothies his ridiculously long hand over richard’s bare ass, rubbing contently as richard moans through the panties in his mouth. 

jared forces another finger in, harsh and sudden, and richard’s body shocks backwards. the muffled whimper that erupts from his body rings in jared’s ears. “taking my fingers like a fucking slut. hmm… so pretty,” jared hums, kissing richard’s ass and twisting his fingers, quickly ramming them in and out.

richard feels so fucking out of control. he can't see jared, he can't touch jared, he can't even fucking speak, but he can feel him. he feels jared's lingering touches and his fingers twisting a inside of him. he hears jared’s whimpers of satisfaction. it's so much. he fucking loves it.

jared picks up his speed, finger-banging richard’s hole with his beautifully long fingers. he kisses alongside his hole, making sure that richard knows that he's safe and loved, and prods a third finger in.

immediately, richard shocks forward, his hips bucking into the bedsheets as he yelps. “look at you. fuck. look at you, richard,” jared mumbles, smiling as he pounds his fingers in deep. he hooks them at the end, richard shooting forward from his prostate being touched. “you're so receptive. i fucking love it.” richard barely hears him, moaning so loud and wonderfully. his cock hits against the bed frame and he’s absolutely spent. 

jared spits on richard’s hole while he's banging his fingers in, wetting him more. jared can't fucking help himself, then, and he spanks richard’s left cheek, waiting for the reaction.

richard moans low and sudden through the panties, projecting his ass backwards, asking for more, more, more. “you like it when i hit you, richie?” richard whimpers and nods, looking backwards at jared. jared thinks he looks fucking beautiful. sweaty and red and drooling. he spanks him again, harder, and he watches richard’s face contort in pleasure. “you're such a fucking slut. beautiful.” 

sweat trickles from richard’s forehead down to his collarbones, absolutely tired and overworked but not caring even the slightest. jared hits him again, leaving his big handprint on richard’s pale ass, kissing the inflamed skin immediately afterwards. richard dives his face back into the sheets, wiping his sweat. 

“would you let me fuck your mouth, richie?” jared floats, humming. 

richard can't do anything else but hump against the sheets in response, hoping that jared uncovers it as some type of yes. “yeah? do you want me to fuck your mouth, baby?” richard moans, sound muffled. jared slams his fingers in aggressively, pressing sucking kisses on richards ass as he listens to him moan and squirm, tone tentative and shaky. 

and then he pulls them out all at once, leaving richard feeling empty and sad and desperate for more, asshole pulsating. “my beautiful boy.” he licks a thick stripe along his crack, slurping at his open hole. “such a pretty ass. pretty cock. jesus christ.” he sucks quickly, shoving one finger back in and reaching up to take the panties out of richard’s mouth. 

“fuck,” he whimpers firmly, his lips pursed as jared continues sucking, biting down around the edge, “oh, jared. oh, more. i want more. do more with me, please.” it's not a question, purely a statement that richard feels very strongly about.

“more how, angel?” jared hums, taming his tongue out of richard’s wet hole.

“i- i- don't know. just-- more. fuck, jared. slap me. slap me more. please. i’m your toy. dirty toy,” he moans it all out, messily and quickly and with so much fucking pleasure he feels like he's in heaven. 

jared shivers, nodding, spanking richard thrice in a row with no break. richard cries out in pleasure each time, feeling the tight rope around his wrists cut into him. “yes, you are. god, yes. taking it all like a slut.” he licks across richard’s crack again, admiring the way he tastes. admiring the way he moans for more. jared continues, spanking richard twice. 

“oh, fuck. fuck, fuck. hm. i-- i’m fucking dripping. my cock’s so hard for you, jared, fuck, AH!” another hit.

“every time you curse, you're gonna get spanked, richie baby,” he sings, grinning. richard closes his eyes in agony, shaking his head.

“okay,” he murmurs, voice high-pitched. 

“richard. i want you to know,” he kisses richard’s pulsating hole, pressing his tongue in slowly before speaking again, removing his tongue, “i came a little while ago while i was finger-fucking you--”

richard turns red, wringing around. “just from… just from that? i haven't even--”

a spank. “don't interrupt me.”

richard whimpers and nods. “i’m sorry, jared.”

jared kisses the small of his back, serving as a reminder that he isn't actually mad. that he loves him. that he'll take good care of him. “i came without even touching myself. all you, doll. all you.” 

richard doesn't quite know how it makes him feel, but to say it excites him is a grave understatement. 

“i remember when your hole was all tight. never fucked before. now look at you…” jared tsks, rubbing his fingers across richard’s skin, from his pulsating hole all the way down to his balls, “so loose. moaning like some common whore. god, richard, you're incredible.”

richard whimpers again, trying so hard not to cum because everything feels much too good. jared's hands, jared's words, jared’s voice, jared’s tongue in his ass, jared’s tongue around his hole, jared’s fingers joining in and hooking up tightly. 

part of him wants to be naughty. hell, all of him does. to not ask jared for permission to cum. he thinks that'd be fun. just to see what jared would do, how he would react. he stifles another moan, jared’s teeth massaging around his hole. 

he decides that that's the plan as soon as jared puts a third finger in and he feels his thighs start to lose control. “oh. ah, jared, jared. feels- feels so good. like a dream. i love. oh, fu- i mean… fudge, ah, GOD!!” he’s cumming, and he's so desperate for it, and he tries to talk through his orgasm to somehow cover up any of jared’s suspicions. 

instead, jared chuckles and spanks richard hard, his right cheek already imprinted, but now displaying some broken skin. richard yelps, launching forward as he hisses in pain. he figures jared notices. “sorry, baby, a little too hard?” jared whispers, soft and hurried, but richard shakes his head. 

“i deserve it,” richard pants out, staring back at jared with a loopy smile on his face.

“you do,” jared agrees, slapping his left cheek just as hard, eliciting the same response from richard, “came without asking me, huh? since when is that okay?”

richard shivers, the authoritative tone scaring him but making him hard again at the same time. “i-- i- just. felt so good. didn't want-- i just-- i didn't want to _not_ do it.” his face is hurried into the sheets again.

“i've always let you cum eventually, richie,” jared starts, reaching to force richard backwards, away from the bed, and grabbing his spent cock in his hand, “you're just always an impatient slut. you don't want to work for it,” he hisses, sinking his teeth into the back of richard’s thigh while jerking his cock.

“i know. i know. i know,” he chants, face turning red in humiliation.

“i’ll make you work for the next one,” jared smiles, an idea popping fresh into his mind as he gets up, leaving richard’s ass exposed to the back of the wall. he walks around the bed, feeling richard’s eyes burning on him as he sits on the other side of the bed, leaning over to meet richard halfway. “starting right now, richard, you can't cum for two weeks.”

needless to say, richard’s mouth fucking drops open. no fucking way. _why does he like that so much?! that's WEIRD?! why does he want jared to deprive him of sexual satisfaction for fourteen whole days?_

“okay,” he shivers, voice soft.

jared smiles again, kissing richard’s cheek softly. “i’m gonna go make dinner.”

richard looks around him, staring at the ropes he's tied to, feeling his cum on the exposed layers of the bed sheets. “can i… can you--?” 

as if he's being silly, jared tsks and kisses him again, shaking his head. “you're gonna sit here like this until the food’s done, doll. can you do that for me?”

richard’s mind is speeding. they're on the interstate and he's just hit 100 mph and he can't control the fucking car anymore but it doesn't even matter because jared is somehow reconstructing all the roads so that he never crashes. 

“yes, i can. i will.”

jared pats the top of his head. “good boy.”

something inside of richard’s tummy makes him want to call after jared as he walks away. “jared?” he asks softly, jared in the doorframe. jared turns around, getting a full view of richard’s glorious backside. “i love you.”

jared smiles, genuine and and jared-like, and he presses a hand to his chest, eyebrows soft. “oh, my captain. i love you so. i promise this to you.”

 _it's like two different fucking people, jesus,_ richard thinks.

but he smiles, staring back at him. “i love you.”

and then jared hops back into the room, unable to stop himself from going back to richard. “my boy,” jared whispers, kissing against richard’s nose, “not too much? it wasn't too much?” he asks, wiping a bit of sweat off richard’s forehead. 

“no, no, no, it was good. nice. i like.”

jared grins, kissing him again, their lips interlocking gently. like jared didn't make his ass cheeks bleed just a few minutes ago. “do you want macaroni and cheese?” richard chuckles, but he nods.

“yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love these fucking losers


End file.
